mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Fanon talk:Doctrine
I think the policy needs to be slightly more formal and moved to Mario Fanon Wiki:Policy. It's more common on Wikias. ---- Perhaps the "No using Demon" rule(and the other ones about religion) could be altered to say not to insult the religions or Gods or whatever, because not that much people will find it right to ban somebody because they use the word "Demon" or the name of a Prophet. But a lot of people probably will agree someone should be banned if they insult a God or religion. This is just a suggestion, because it just doesn't seem that "user friendly" or right to ban somebody just for mentioning it.--'Shade' 13:07, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ---- ::And perhaps that g-PG thing. There are more teenagers and adults that go to wikia than children, and if there is not even a tiny bit of violence allowed, not that much members would write stories here because there wouldn't be that much stuff to write. It will make writing very hard here because there wouldn't be that much to write. I am just suggesting, because keeping something below PG-13(I am sure I have seen a T-rated Mario game before) when there are few children who know about wikia will just make it difficult to describe fights and all that.--'Shade' 14:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- :::Hello, I've returned from vacation and will gladly answer your questions. *First off, saying or using "demon" won't get you banned the second it appears. In fact, there's not a real reason for someone to ban a fellow man for saying it. In all actuality, saying it will probably result in a quick alteration from "demon" to "evil spirit", or something like that. **As for Parax and friends, the Shadow Queen's species was "Shadow Demon", but I'd recommend merging it to form one word, "Shadowdemon". That way, it diffrientiates from the Biblical evil and the wraiths previously specified, therefore avoiding any sort of mishap or banning issues. *Making religious references outside the Mario realm's canonical afterlife areas will probably result in a change to some other form of disposal or prison, etc. No need to ban the second someone says it, warnings do easily. **The Mario world already has an afterlife, by the way, so we should stik with that. *As for the G-PG, I'm afraid I can't let that one slide. The only T'' rated Mario game were the Super Smash Brothers series. Technically, those aren't genuine ''Mario games, and therefore shouldn't be counted as a part of the mario series (rather, a spin off). Parax and Plasmius are currently on the mid-PG scale (remember, that first Harry Potter movie which I dislike was PG and rather violent). I can remember both blood and demons in PG-rated Disney Movies, and if not demons than demonic-looking dragons or beasts. There's no need to challenge something you've been conforming to all along. Remember, the top of the document says to use common sense when interpretating this policy. Common sense says not to ban someone because they said "Demon" or made a possibly insulting religious remark. Also, when this site takes off, I guarentee there will be a lot more children coming in. I hope this answers your questions. It's good to be back... though I STILL haven't been granted the adoptive status. When I do, I WILL promote you. Also, if you see a user named MobileShroom, that would be me on my cell phone. I require different settings than my true account in order to edit on the road, so if he gets promoted, that is so I can do my job when not at home. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 20:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC) But can we just please get rid of the no using Demon rule, and the one where you cannot mention a god, a prophet, etc.? I like your editing, but if you read my vote(which is supporting you), I am asking for one condition, and i have mentioned it in the beginning of this comment. You are a great editor, but it would help if Demon, or the name of a God/Prophet/whatever was not "forbidden". I support your quest in adopting this wiki, but I don't think the previously mentioned rules should be there.--'Shade' 20:01, October 20, 2009 (UTC)